OBJECTIVES: A) To reduce the incidence, morbidity and mortality of cancer by educating the various health care practitioners in the basic tools required for prevention, detection, diagnosis, and treatment of cancer. This will include undergraduate medical students, postgraduate medical doctors, nurses, other allied health professionals, and practicing or community physicians; B) To develop a program of educational reinforcement for health care practioners while educating the cancer patients and their families; and C) To continue to foster the growth and development of cancer-related activities at Howard University and in the community through the educational process. These objectives will be achieved by: A) Continuing the existing didactic courses as well as the participatory activities such as tumor boards, conferences and rounds, special symposia, monthly research symposia, and guest lecturers and visiting professorships. B) Initiating a new four month Clinical Assistant program for undergraduates, a two year Clinical Associate for post-graduates, and a Health Personnel Reinforcement and Patient and Family Education program utilizing nursing specialists and social and psychiatric support personnel.